Are You Busy?
by TheGreatLyagushka
Summary: Stephen yawned and glanced back down at his phone. The text wasn't long or needy, but it conveyed a lot in three simple words: "are you busy?" To anyone who didn't know Klaus like he did, it wouldn't mean a thing. Rated M for lots of smut. Soooo much smut.


TGL here! I was asked by a friend to write a short smut fic for them. I of course couldn't say no and decided to write about Stephen and Klaus. So, it's yaoi!

This is the only smut piece I've written (yet! This is fun as hell!), so please be kind. Critiques are welcome of course, but I ask that you're constructive with your criticism.

Stephen yawned and glanced back down at his phone. The text wasn't long or needy, but it conveyed a lot in three simple words: "are you busy?" To anyone who didn't know Klaus like he did, it wouldn't mean a thing. Hell, it might seem like an invitation to do some kind of favor. Stephen knew better. Those three words were pretty much a plea to him. "I need you. Now. Please take me." that's what those three little words meant. He clicked the screen off on his phone and struggled to keep his usual meandering pace. He would respond when he actually got close enough to the German's bed to be useful. He felt a jolt that ran through his groin when he imagined the man laying alone on his bed, perhaps with his shirt half unbuttoned and thrown in disarray around him, head tipped back with his lips slightly parted as harsh breaths tore out of him. In Stephen's mental image, small beads of sweat were forming on his chest, rolling down slowly. He was hard of course, but ignoring his own need. His gentlemanly composure wouldn't allow such wanton displays of lust. He'd still be calm, composed, logically planning out even the pleasures of the flesh while he waited.

Stephen cleared his throat loudly and picked up his pace slightly. He needed to be there now. He slipped inside the elevator, cursing the old piece of machinery and swearing to himself to get a new one, even if it'd only be useful in situations such as this. It landed with a tiny _bing_ at the bottom floor of Libra headquarters. He nearly kicked the door down as it slowly opened with an elderly groan. Yeah, he'd definitely have to replace that dinosaur. He whipped out his phone and toyed with it for a moment before grinning wickedly and responding with "No. Do you need me right now?" he wouldn't deny that he may be a bit of a tease, bordering on sadist. It took less than three seconds for Klaus to respond. "I need you. NOW."

Stephen blew out a mouthful of air, fingers lightly resting on the crotch of his suit for a moment, stroking himself once, twice before stopping and pulling his hand away. Better to save it. He stepped off the elevator after composing himself and hurried on to Klaus' room, throwing open the door without knocking and kicking off his shoes before looking at the bed. "Jesus fuck..." he breathed, looking at Klaus laying on his bed, the comforter a wreck and torn in places from where he had gripped too hard.

The man there was the exact image of his elevator fantasy, with the added sexiness of his hand stroking himself through the front of his dress pants. "Well, I guess you did need me." Stephen smirked, moving over to the bed and throwing Klaus' hand off himself, tongue teasing him through his now ill-fitting slacks. "Fick..." Klaus was the sort to curse in bed, but the fact that Stephen had just barely arrived meant it had been brewing in him for quite awhile. "Well well." Stephen slowly unzipped his pants and slid his length from inside. "Should've asked me earlier!" he teased, lightly licking the head of his cock. A pearl of precum welled from the slit there and Stephen greedily lapped it up, taking more of the red head into his mouth. "Ughh." Klaus groaned roughly, his fingers tangling in Stephen's hair, shoving him down harder onto him. He bucked his hips, forcing the rest of his length into Stephan's mouth, and moaned loudly, arching his back. "Don-aaahhh." he moaned as Stephen bobbed his head expertly "don't tease." he finally panted, running his fingers over the curve of Stephan's back, tracing the tattoo there with deft fingers. The dark haired man smirked evilly and looked into Klaus' eyes. "And if I do? What will you do then?" he simpered, dipping his head again resuming his teasing licks. In less than three seconds, Stephen was flat on his back, with a very riled up Klaus on top of him. "Kla-" he was cut off by a bruising kiss, and a tortuously slow hand teasing his entrance. "This." Klaus responded hoarsely, slowly slipping a finger inside him and pumping.

"Ahhh! Jesus, you could have...nghh! Jesus!" Stephan was lost midsentence as Klaus slowly slipped another finger in him and moved a bit faster. He dropped his head and moaned loudly, clawing at the man sitting atop him as his fangs made shallow cuts in his neck. "If I scar I swear...mmmm! There! Rig-ahhhhh." he again cut himself off when Klaus' fingers hit his prostate roughly. He squirmed and began stroking himself fiercely, moaning louder with each pump of his cock. "God...I…mmmmmmm." Klaus grinned and pulled his fingers loose.

"K-Klaus! What the hell are you…?"

"I told you not to tease." he responded simply, laying back and staring Stephen down.

"You're evil. You won't pick back up?"

"I will, without a doubt. Just make me want to."

Stephen pouted, but slid into his lap, where Klaus' length throbbed hotly. He decided to skip the petty foreplay and pulled a bottle of lube from the bedside dresser, coating Klaus' cock liberally with it. He lifted himself and slowly slid it into himself, not even bothering to quiet the loud pants coming from him. "Like this?" he purred into the German's ear, smiling as a sharp gasp answered him. "I promise I won't tease anymore. So, touch me already."

"Maybe you've earned that back." Klaus breathed into his ear before beginning to pump him, hips still bucking up in a steady, almost too fast rhythm.

Stephen nearly screamed. The sensation was incredible and he could tell that Klaus was fast approaching his climax. Hell, Stephen was still surprised that he hadn't cum yet. Not that he himself was fairing any better. His cock was twitching in Klaus' large hands and the only thing stopping him from giving in was that he wanted Klaus to go before him. "C-mmmmm, god, fuccck." he whimpered as he felt Klaus give his final thrust before emptying himself completely into Stephen. With a loud cry, Stephen finally gave in, and milky cum landed on both of their chests. "Ahh. Ahhhh." he moaned, still riding the last wave of the orgasm. Finally, the ringing in his ears stopped and he rolled tiredly off Klaus, who pulled him tightly to himself. "Good?" Stephen panted

"Phenomenal."

"Any suggestions for improvement?"

"One..."

"And what is that?"

"Get here faster next time." Klaus replied gruffly.


End file.
